The present invention relates to a locking device for locking and/or unlocking a component in relation to a mating element. More specifically, the present invention relates to a locking device for use in or on a vehicle wherein the locking device has a locking element and a blocking element, the locking element being able to be set into a locking position and into an unlocking position, the blocking element being able to be set into a blocking position and into an actuating position, and the setting of the blocking position bringing about the setting of the locking position.
Locking devices of this type are known. Such locking devices are sometimes used in vehicles (e.g., motor vehicles, etc.) when components are: (1) moveable to different positions; and (2) have to be retained in at least one of these positions counter to a relatively large force (e.g., a force occurring in an accident situation, etc.). For example, in the case of removable vehicle seats, the vehicle seats have to first be retained fixedly in their normal position (i.e. their use position) in which they provide a seat for the vehicle occupants and then they have to be folded over, for example to make it easier for vehicle occupants to get to a rear seat bench or else to enlarge the volume of the loading space. To secure a vehicle seat in such positions, it is known in general to use reversible falling-latch-type locks, in which a hook can either retain or lock a bolt situated on the opposite side or else can unlock it. In such locks, the hook conventionally has two different setting positions, with a hook of this type conventionally “snapping” actively at least into its locking position. This is the case when the bolt on the opposite side enters the region of engagement of the hook, with the result that, by the hook being locked or by it adopting its locking position, a fixed retention or locking is possible. However, it may be possible that the hook will also spring or snap erroneously into the locking position which may be difficult to detect by a user.
Furthermore, in known blocking closures, it is generally the case that a blocking pawl or a blocking cam has to be brought into an open position before the hook is opened or unlocked, but, for correct functioning, it has to be ensured that the bolt on the opposite side of the blocking closure is also actually unlocked (i.e. moves out of the engagement region of the hook). It is possible that again the hook will snap or drop into its locking position without the bolt being locked.
Accordingly, there is a need for a locking device (e.g., a locking device suitable for use with a vehicle seat, etc.) that is simple to manufacture, is compact in terms of construction space (e.g., owing to a vertical arrangement of a hook and blocking element, etc.), can be produced cost-effectively, and which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.